Smash Brothers' Daughter
by ocramed
Summary: Princess Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom is reborn as an orphan, and is cared for by the characters of Super Smash Brothers Melee...and the upcoming Brawl!
1. One

Smash Brothers' Daughter – DS Wynne 

****

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Super Smash Brothers Melee" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/crossover story.**

****

At the end of the Silver Millennium era, a lone survivor of a major offensive surveys the damage. Her once glorious "Moon Kingdom" was in shambles.

"Oh, my people," Queen Serenity said, as she cried. "How could I have failed you?"

"Your Majesty," Luna the Talking Cat said, as she huddled to her liege. "What are we going to do?"

"Yes," Artemis the Other Talking Cat interjected, as he brought up the rear. "What if your imprisonment of the Queen Beryl and the Nega-Force doesn't last?"

"Then…with my last bit of strength, I wish for my Silver Millennium crystal to send my daughter to a place where she can prepare for Beryl's return.

So, with a flash of light, a wave was flung out into the ether. At the same time, the Moon cats were placed in mini-stasis tubes.

"Take care, my friends," Serenity said, as she slowly faded away…

Somewhere else…

"Hey, look at this!" Mario Mario said, as he looked at the note attached to a baby basket. Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom, was holding the previous occupant in her arms.

"Go ahead and read, Mario!" Luigi Mario said, as he clasped his hands. "Daisy wants to have a picnic for lunch!"

"Oh, pipe-down!" Princess Daisy said, as she smacked the back of Luigi's head. "You're always thinking about your stomach!"

"Well, Mario?" Peach asked. The baby in her arms cooed lovingly.

"Let's see. 'Dear kind strangers: my daughter Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, is the last of her kind. Unfortunately, her people's enemy, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, might return to come after her. I beg you to help her prepare for this eventuality. Signed, Serenity, of the House of Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Empress of the Silver Millennium'."

"Oh, poor thing!" Peach cried. "To be the last of one's kind is a terrible thing, when one's home is destroyed."

Daisy nodded. With the occasional Koopa incursions by Bowser, she can definitely understand these kind of things.

"What are we going to do?" Luigi asked.

Mario looked away for a moment.

"Well, we should do as this Serenity says," Mario said. "Say! We have that annual 'Masterhand's Tournament' to go to. Maybe we can get our friends there to help us!"

"It can't hurt to ask," Peach replied.

If one could see the late Queen Serenity's spirit, a smile would be noticed.

14 years later…

Tokyo, Japan, was a bustling city on the move. Throngs of people moved about the place. Only in the city's various parks were there some sorts of peace and quiet.

Juuban Park, Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).

A flash of an electrical bolt struck from nowhere, and where it struck, a large, green pipe jutted out of the ground. A short time later, the pipe's hatch was unlocked and opened…from the inside. A moment later…

"Yahoo!" said Serenity, as she leaped out of the pipe, and somersaulted into a standing position. She wore a pair of red overalls, work boots, a full, pink turtle-neck shirt, a pair of white gloves, and a pink cap with a large, white circle in the front (with a stenciled letter "S", also in pink). "This is SO sweet," the girl said. "I can't WAIT to see what this world has to offer!"

Reaching into the pipe, the girl pulled out a backpack before closing the hatch.

"I hope to see you guys soon," the girl said, as she tapped on the hatch. "Wish me luck!"

As if on cue, the pipe went back into the ground, and disappeared, leaving no trace that it has ever existing.

With a sigh of relief, the girl pulled out a jean jacket, puts it on, and trudged forward. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but she will definitely find out!

A short time later…

"Hey! Let's mess with this kitty!"

A group of bullies were huddle around a small cat.

"Hey, stop it!"

The kids turned around to see a girl standing there. She definitely stuck out.

"Oh yeah?" one of the boys said. "What are you going to do about it?"

The girl sat her bag down, and took a poise.

The girl suddenly grew gigantic size in spurts.

"It's a monster! Run!"

With the boys gone, the girl went back to normal.

"Boy, that's a good trick Uncle Mario had," the girl said to herself. "Too bad it's absolutely useless!"

The girl then checked the cat out.

"Poor thing," the girl said. Then, she noticed a large band-aid on its forehead. "What's this…?"

When the girl took off the band-aid from the cat's forehead. Then, she noticed the crescent moon mark…

The mark flashed a bright light, blinding the girl.

"Gah!"

When Serenity could see again, the cat was gone.

"Strange," the girl said to herself. "Oh, well-"

"Say, you look a little lost," said a woman.

"Excuse me?"

The woman, who seemingly appeared from nowhere, steps up to her.

"I said that you seemed lost."

"Well, I'm kinda new around here," Serenity said, thanking her guardians for their translation amulet, which will allow her to accumulate herself in Japan easily. "I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Well, if you want, I know some people who take in kids your age."

Serenity nodded. According to Uncle Mario, her quest against the evil named Beryl would show up in Japan.

"Well?"

"Sure. Lead on."

"Great! By the way, my name is Setsuna. I'm with the Children Welfare Services."

And with that, Serenity was place with foster parents Ken and Irene Tsukino, where she will stay unless otherwise.

A month later, Serenity Mario, dressed in typical school clothes at Crossroads Junior High School. Since it was an American-sponsored school, there were kids from around the world in attendance.

"Hey, Molly," Serenity, said, as she sits at the lunch table. "What's up?"

"Oh, just thinking about...Seren," Molly Baker said with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah," Serenity said nervously. She had recently used her male-disguise, based upon Aunt Zelda's Sheik role, to save her classmates life from a youma. These youma, created by the Negaverse, had first appeared about a week after her arrival.

Anyway, "Seren" was using her thieving and sneaking skills to know the lay of the land, in this case, it was Juuban, when Molly was attacked.

"Yah!"

Seren looked towards the direction of the Molly's jewelry store.

Well, it looks like I got a damsel in distress to save, Serenity thought. Then, she got in a poise, and activated her instant teleportation technique…

POOF!

Unbeknownst to Seren, a black cat with a crescent symbol on its forehead was following her.

A moment, Seren re-appeared in the jewelry store. Seren could see the red-headed Molly being surrounded by obviously possessed people.

"Get away from me!" Molly cried.

Seren got out her throwing darts and charged them. Then, she threw them at her would-be foes.

Thip! Thip! Thip!

After a few of the zombies were down, Seren charged forward. She used a combination of fast kicks, and faster punches to knock as many of her opponents down. She then took out her whip, and finished off the rest. When the zombies were down, Seren turned towards Molly.

"Are you okay…Miss?" Seren asked.

"Oh, thank you!" Molly said, as she ran into the arms of her savior. "You've saved me!"

Serena felt nervous about the way Molly was responding to her help. But before she could say anything…

"You would stop the Negaverse!" said a raging woman.

"Who's that?" Seren asked.

"She's some sort of demon pretending to be my mother!"

"If that's the case, go on and get out of here. Go!"

Molly nodded, as she ran through the front entrance.

The youma pretending to be Molly's mother began to throw of energy bolt. Seren used her skills to dodge and fight back, but she could not pierce the youma's defenses.

"Dang!" Seren said, as she ducked behind a counter. "I got to-"

"There you are!"

Seren looked down. It was that cat she saved earlier…and it was talking!

"You can talk?"

"Never mind that! The reason why you can pierce her defenses is because of the type of energy field the youma has. You need a special kind of energy to finish it off."

Seren nodded. While she had the power to defeat the creature, some types of energies are easier to deploy than others, especially after dealing with the likes of Koopa Khan and Gannondorf.

"Okay, we'll try it your way. What do I do?"

"Say 'Moon Prism MAKE UP'."

"Okay. Moon Prism MAKE UP…?"

FWOOSH!

Seren was engulfed in a shower of light. The next thing she realized, she was wearing her Odango-styled hair and a fancy sailor suit with matching gloves and tiny skirt. Then, words began to flow through her head, as she leaped over the counter.

"Who are you?" asked the youma.

"I am…Sailor Moon!" Serenity yelled with confidence, though her thoughts were bewildered by the experience. "I am the champion of love and justice, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I don't know where that boy went, but you will have to do!"

The youma fired a shower of dark energy. Sailor Moon dodged and weaved, before getting up and personal.

"Rabbit PUNCH!"

Taking a clue from Uncle Falcon, the bounty hunter, an energy field, shaped like a large, pink rabbit, formed around Moon. When Moon made contact with her punch, the force of the energy field went into the youma.

"Gah!" the youma screamed, as she fell backwards.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Use you Moon Tiara Magic!" Luna the Cat yelled.

"Right!"

Moon took off her tiara, and formed an energy disk out of it.

"Moon Tiara Magic Elimination!"

Moon threw her "disk" at the youma. When it made contact, the youma disintegrated into dust.

"Dusted!" Moon yelled.

"Good job, Sailor Moon!" yelled a voice.

Moon looked up. Standing by an opened window was a man dressed in cape, tuxedo, top hat and mask.

"Know this: you will always have allies," the masked man proclaimed. "Until next time, farewell!"

And with that, Tuxedo Mask disappeared into the night.

"Who was that Mask Man?" Moon thought out loud.

Serenity turned her mind back to the present, where she was having lunch with Molly.

"Will I see my beloved?" Molly asked.

"Maybe," Serenity said with a blush.

Tbc? 

**Author's note: C & C are welcomed.**


	2. Two

**Smash Brother's Daughter – by DS Wynne**

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and the characters featured in "Smash Brothers Melee" do not belong to me.**

**Note: This is an alternate storyline, with the first season of BSSM as the backdrop.**

****

* * *

Since that night at Molly's jewelry shop, things have been quiet. Whenever she could, Serenity explored Juuban. Dressing like a plumber made her look like a tomboy. Her social service caseworker, Setsuna Meioh, visited her often. Mostly, however, it was to ensure that Serenity stayed out of trouble.

For instance, like now…

"Hey, you!" Sadako yelled, as she and her rat pack, "Pink Thunder", began to swarm Serenity. Serenity had prevented this girl gang from beating up a new transfer student, and now was facing the full fury of the gang's leader. "You ain't gonna get away with this!"

"Hey, it's all good!" Serenity said, as she adjusted her cap and gloves. "I simply cannot allow you guys to go around and beat up people for their lunch money."

"Then you got to pay!"

And with that, the girls jumped Serenity.

Meanwhile, Luna, Serenity's guardian cat, was trying to race to Serenity's position. She should have admonished her from getting into trouble the way Serenity always does.

However, when Luna turned the corner of the alley, where Serenity was being cornered, she was amazed at what she saw.

In a single pile, the Pink Thunder was moaning in pain.

"What happened?!"

"They got 'witchy'," Serenity said, as she continued to dust herself. "I mean, really. Don't people have better things to do that trying to jump people for their lunch money?"

Luna was then equally shocked when Serenity picked the girls' pockets clean.

"Serenity!"

"It's okay," Serenity said. "I'm going to give back all the money these clowns had stolen."

Luna shook her head.

Meanwhile, the new transfer student, Amy Anderson, was on her way to her after-school school. Being a gifted student allowed her to take on a greater class load than the average student. She was grateful that those thugs didn't rob her of her snack money. She would have to thank her classmate Serenity for running interference.

So with in mind, Amy went on to class, not realizing that her class had a new teacher…a teacher who was an "employee" of the Negaverse.

Meanwhile, back at Crossroads Middle School, a meeting was taking place…

"Miss Moonchild," Setsuna Meioh began, as she pulled out her large file on Serenity, "we can't continue having you get in trouble like this."

Setsuna Meioh was authorized to have an office at the school, as a way to be better acquainted with her clients.

SMACK!

On Setsuna's desk, the file on Serenity was as thick as a dictionary.

"Let's see. Not paying attention in class, getting into fights, practical jokes that got out of hand-"

"Hey, Melvin deserved it!" Serenity countered. "He was making stuff up about me!"

"You mean the young man who was tied to the flag pole, wrapped in duct-tape?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh…yeah!"

"Look, if your behavior continues, the school will be forced to expel you from school. You and I know that there isn't a place for you to go, now is there?"

"No, Miss Meioh."

"At least we understand THAT much."

After being read the riot act, Serenity left the school grounds.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, as she trotted to her charge.

"Nuthin'," Serenity replied. "I came to this world to prevent an enemy from taking over the world. So why is it so darn hard to do so?!"

"Maybe you should simply adapt."

"But I'm a 'wild childe'! My parents taught me to live the day, have an adventure or two, and seize the prize. Here, I'm just fighting people all the time. Where are the crypts with the treasure in it? Where are the castles to storm? At least Gannondorf and Bowser proved to be a nice diversion than THIS."

"Be as it may, you need to calm down. There is the Negaverse to consider."

"Oh, the Negaverse…"

And then Serenity's eyes turn dreamy.

"General Jadeite is NOT a friend!"

"I know, I know. He's cute, though."

"…"

"Hey, at least give me that!"

"Fine. Now about that new student-"

"Amy? She's cool."

"She needs to be investigated. Therefore I want you to track her down."

"Alright, alright…"

Scene: A map of Jubaan, featuring a head icon of Serenity, as it travels from point "A" (the school) to point "B" (the computer lab where Amy attended), while the typical "Super Mario Brothers" traveling theme music is playing in the background.

Meanwhile, Amy was getting nervous. The teacher was ignoring her questions, and all the students in her class were acting like zombies.

"Teacher, what's going on-"

"I don't know why you are not affected by my trap, but you will not be a factor whatsoever!"

With that, the instructor turns into a creature with computer CDs attached to its bodies. It leaped at Amy, as it threw its disks at the girl.

"Ahhh!"

Amy ducked for cover, but wasn't fast enough to make her escape.

"Now you are MINE-!"

BLAM!

A beam of laser light shot through the fog, and made its mark. The creature was slammed backwards and crashed into a row of computers.

From out in the hallway, a sailor-suited warrior with dumplings for hair stepped forth. In her gloved hand was a rather large laser pistol.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice. And this is 'Penny', my trusted side arm. Penny was given to me as a gift by my Uncle Fox, so that I can use it against jerks like you. So, the question of the day is this: do you feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?!"

(A/N: I just love that line from "Dirty Harry"!)  
"Grrr!" the youma growled, as it began to throw dozens of disk at Moon.

Good thing Luna sensed something wrong, Moon thought, as she ducked for cover.

Meanwhile, Luna had found Amy cowering underneath a desk. During the fight, Luna had seen the symbol of the planet Mercury appears on Amy's head. She was now convinced that what she sensed was the power of the "Senshi of Mercury" at work.

"You!"

Amy looked at the talking cat with mouth wide open.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth wide open, dearie. You might catch a bug or something."

"You can talk!"

"Of course I can! You need to transform into 'Sailor Mercury'!"

With that, Luna produced a transformation rod.

"Well?"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was beginning to run out of options. She was tempted to use her more powerful arsenal, but-

"I got you now!" yelled the youma.

As the latest barrage came crashing on Moon's head, several roses intercepted them. Moon looked up!

"Never fear, Tuxedo Mask is here!"

Oh, brother, Moon thought.

"Sailor Moon, remember that you will have allies to depend on, if you learn to trust them!"

And with that, Tuxedo Mask disappears.

"Thanks a lot!" Moon said sarcastically.

Just then-

"Mercury Power MAKE-UP!"

Enter: Sailor Mercury!

Mercury scanned the surroundings. Perhaps, if she makes it difficult for the youma to see…

Enter: instant fog!

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

With everything fogged up, the youma had problems trying to catch her prey.

"Now, Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" Luna yelled.

"Okay, okay!"

Moon took off her tiara, twirled around, and-

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!"

With accuracy, the glowing disk made its mark, destroying the youma instantly.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

And with that, a new ally was secured.

Later, that Sunday…

"Thanks for inviting me for lunch," Amy said, as she and Serenity sat down at the kitchen table at the Tsukino household.

"No problem," Serenity replied, as she finalized her preparations. As it was customary, she made a new pasta dish each Sunday for her new family. As her guardian parent, Mario, once said, always contribute to the family. In her case, it was cooking various Italian dishes. It certainly made her host Ikkuko happy that there were other cooks in the house.

"I know that you are a vegetarian, so I made my patented spinach alfredo, with green salad and rolls, and just for today."

"Thanks, Serenity," Amy said, as she sampled her dish. "Wow, this is good."

"Hey, I had a good teacher. Dig in!"

And with that, the eating was commenced.

**Fin.**


	3. Three

**Smash Brothers' Daughter – By DS Wynne**

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the principal characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a semi-alternate/crossover story.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

****

Serena Mario sighed, while watching the kids play in the park. She was depressed about what happened to HER Jadeite, the Negaverse general who "baptized" her in battle.

Scene: A melodic montage, featuring the Beetles song "Yesterday", of various scenes, where Jadeite is either blasting Serena, or "sic'ing" various youma on her. Then the "camera" pans to a still shot the Negaverse general, with the following words

GENERAL JADEITE

2004-2004

"Vaya con Dio, Mi General. Vaya con Dio."

While Serena was reflecting within her mind, her friends Amy Anderson and Raye Hino were sitting nearby eating lunch.

"Is she STILL depressed about Jadeite?" Reye fumed.

"You got to understand, Reye," Amy began, as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Serena is into bad guys, due to their excitement levels."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Well, I wouldn't call it that, but you have to admit that her personal feelings have not gotten in the way of her 'work'."

Reye nodded. Ever since she has known Serena, the Shinto priestess in training has been impressed by her ally's skills.

**FLASHBACK**

In spite of the reports that people were disappearing near her home, the Cherry Hill Temple, people were still flocking to her grandfather to get a charm. Had she known that Jadeite was using the temple as a base of operations, Reye would have booted the Negaverse general right then and there. Then again, if she did, Reye might not have met Serena or Reye, and definitely would not have become the Senshi of Fire, "Sailor Mars". This is especially true when Serena first came around…

"'Ello, governor," Serena said, as she stepped up to the booth. "Can I have a charm?"

Reye looked at the girl. She was dressed like a tomboy, and had the manners of one. In fact, based upon the way she dressed, the girl could easily pass off as a boy.

"Yeah, here you go."

"Much obliged."

And with that, the girl left.

"Hmmm," Reye thought, as she checked the time. Then, her hunger pangs began to come to the fore.

"Jed? Jed!"

Nothing.

"Serves me right for hiring him," Reye fumed. Then, she saw "Jed" walking off the grounds.

Now upset, Reye closed up shop and left to follow the now FIRED Jed. She saw him get on the bus that had just arrived.

"HEY!" Reye yelled.

Reye jumped on the bus, as it took off…and up into the air!

"What's going on?"

"Sit down, and shut up," Jed said. "You are a 'guest' of the Negaverse!"

Soon, the bus phased into a weird dimension, where other busses were "docked".

Reye whipped her head around to see that the passengers on the bus were out of consciousness.

"Well, you must have a particularly strong aura," Jadeite smirked. "I'll certainly get a charged out of you!"

However, before Jadeite could do anything, there was a huge rumbling sound. It overcame Jadeite's position.

"What's going on?" Jadeite yelled, as the bus that he and Reye were on tumbled.

Are we in an earthquake? Reye thought.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" yelled a voice.

Jadeite snarled, as he leaped out of the bus, and took a stance. There, in front of him, was a kneeling-

"SAILOR MOON!?" yelled Jadeite.

"I luv ya too," Sailor Moon replied sweetly. "Now, are you going to behave yourself or not?"

Jadeite threw a blast at Moon; Moon swatted the blast back.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Moon began to beat the ground, creating a small earthquake. Jadeite was tossed and thrown about. Her ability to do what she did was the result of being "baby sat" on numerous occasions on Donkey Kong Island. Almost raised by apes, Serena was stronger, tougher and more agile than your average person.

Meanwhile, a certain talking cat came trotting to Reye.

"I saw the mark!" Luna yowled. "You're Sailor Mars!"

"You…you can talk?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get that all the time. Here!"

Luna produced a magical rod.

"Use it to help out!"

"But, she's seems to be doing right by herself."

"Not her, HER!"

Reye looked into the direction that Luna was pointing at. There was another sailor suited warrior fighting some sort of shadowed warrior.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Say the first thing that's on your mind."

"Mars Power MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

Reye Hino was now "Sailor Mars".

"Go get 'em girl!"

Mars nodded, as she jumped into the fray. Using her anti-youma flames, and combined with Sailor Mercury's "cool" powers, the youma was defeated. With his plans disrupted, Jadeite had no choice but to make a strategic retreat.

"You'll pay for this!" Jadeite yelled, as he disappeared.

"Call me!" Sailor Moon said, as she gave the "phone" hand gesture.

"Good job, Sailor Moon," Luna says.

"Thanks. Now, how are we going to-"

"Sailor Moon!"

Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Mask. He had managed to hitch the kidnapped busses, and was now ready to leave.

"It's time to go!"

"Well, I do hope he has change," Moon said, as she stepped unto the bus. "I'd hate to break a twenty."

"…" Mars sweat dropped.

And the rest was history. Serena managed to do some amazing things. In the Sailor Scouts' final encounter with the Negaverse general, Jadeite tried to use airplanes to crush the Scouts. With no other choice, Sailor Moon brought out her more lethal measures.

"Say good-bye, Sailor Moon! HAHAHAHAHA-!" said Jadeite, as he directed his assault at her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stop you for real," Moon said sadly, as she brought up her palm. Then, with a flick of a wrist, a small, glowing object flew out. It ducked and weaved, until it made its mark.

"Ah!" Jadeite yelled, as he was knocked to the ground. The glowing, energy sphere was imbedded into Jadeite's arm. Desperately, he tried to pull it out.

"Don't do it, Jadeite!"

"This…won't…stop…me!"

"I said, don't do it, Jadeite!"

"What? What will this thing do to me-"

BOOM!

In a flash, Jadeite was gone.

"What…what just happened?" Sailor Mercury said, as she went up to Moon.

"Yeah, did you…?" began Sailor Mars.

"I…really wished that I didn't have to do that. But I guess I didn't have a choice after all. Sigh."

"But what happened to him?"

"I sent him…elsewhere."

In some distant realm, a certain Negavers general is wondering what had just happened. All around him was a field of whiteness.

"Where…where am I?" Jadeite said.

"So, my god-daughter has sent me a playmate."

Jadeite turned around to see a large man, whose evil dwarfed his own.

"Welcome to my dominion! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh, no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

It should be noted that in spite of his evil ways, Gannondorf had a special place for her in his dark heart. In fact, when the Marios had officially adopted Serena, he actually gave her a piece of the Triforce of Power, while his nemesis Link and Zelda gave Serena a piece of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom respectively. Even when Serena had challenged the Desert King in some scheme, he could not maintain his anger against his god-niece for too long. She was that endearing.

At any rate, the Negaverse general's demise would not be the end of the threat poised by the Negaverse itself.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, Serena is certainly an interesting person," Reye mused.

"Yeah," Amy said.

And with that, the two Sailor Scouts did what they could to console a broken heart, for the rest of the day.

**Tbc******


	4. Four

**Smash Brothers' Daughter4 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Smash Brothers Melee" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is an alternate crossover.**

**

* * *

Part 4**

* * *

The Negaverse general Nephlite was having a VERY bad month.

First, there was the problems concerning the Sailor Bra- Scouts, who were nothing but a thorn in his dark side, and then there was a problem with his associate Zoycite, who was gunning for his job.

"Maxwell, are we there yet?"

Nephlite turned to companion, middle school student Molly Baker. The red-headed girl was a target of his machination , as he tried to both collect energy for his monarch, Queen Beryl, and search for the mystical Silver Millennium Crystal. However, between his fights both within and without, he was developing a fondness for both the girl and chocolate parfait. And because of this, Nephlite chose to protect Molly, which forced the Negaverse general to come out of hiding, rather than obey a direct order from Beryl. As a result, both Molly and Nephlite were on the run, with both Zoycite and her minions, and the Sailor Scouts on their collective tails.

"The house is close by," Nephlite says. "I had it situated in the park as soon as I got here."

"Okay," Molly says hesitantly.

And with that, Nephlite led Molly deeper into the park.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were having problems of their own. They were at the edge of Juuban Park, when...

"Oh, Great Maker!" Sailor Moon yelped.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mercury asks.

"I broke a nail."

"…"

"Anyway," Sailor Mars said in frustration, "We got to come up with a plan!"

"Here's you're plan!" yelled a voice.

The 'Scouts looked up to see a floating Zoycite.

"You can die now!"

Zoycite threw an energy bolt at Sailor Moon, who dodged the attack.

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!" Mercury yelled.

Zoycite dodge the attack, and threw back a flurry of ice daggers.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!" Mars yelled.

Mars' attack intercepted the ice daggers. However, this allowed Zoycite to take the fight straight to Sailor Moon herself.

"I got you know, Moon!" Zoycite yelled, as the Negaverse general took a swing at Moon.

Moon smiled, as she pulled out…TOADETTE! Toadette, a young female member of the Mushroom Kingdom, blew a concentrated gust of air at Zoycite. The Negaverse general was knocked backwards.

"Serena!" Toadette yelled. "I was about to take a shower when you pulled that stunt of yours!"

"Sorry Toadette," Moon replies. "I had to use your help to stop this witch."

"Well…okay. Just let me know when you have to fight someone in the future. I know I'm suppose to help you and all, but-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"No problemo!"

And with that, Toadette went back into "pocket space".

Meanwhile, everyone else, including Zoycite, was shocked.

"…"

"What?" Moon asked.

"What the hell was that?!" Mars exclaimed.

"Never mind that!" Moon said. "Let's take Zoycite down!"

"I don't THINK so!" Zoycite says. "Ta, ta!"

And with that, Zoycite disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna the Moon Cat said, as she trots from her hiding place. "The Negaverse general got away!"

"Well, duh!" Moon replies mockingly. "Do you see Zoycite here? I DON"T think so!"

"Guys," Sailor Mercury interjects. "We still have Zoycite to deal with."

"Not to mention Nephlite!" Sailor Mars says.

"Let's see. Mercury and Mars will take the path on the ground. Mercury, use you tracking device to find traces of Nega-energy."

"And what are you going to do?" asks Luna.

"You're with me," Moon says, as she took out her fancy umbrella, which was as frilly and as similar to her foster-mother's. "Hop on."

"How is an parasol going to help us?" Luna says, as she hops on Moon's shoulder.

"You'll see. Now, let's move out!"

"Right!" yelled Mercury and Mars in unison.

"Hang on!" Moon yells, as she ran up to a tree, ran up the tree, jumped high in the air, and unfolded her parasol. Using the wind, Moon began to float over the park.

"I feel just like Mary Poppins, Luna!"

"…"

Meanwhile, Nephlite and Molly were hiding out in the old mansion, which was situated in the more secluded part of the park.

"Are we going to make it, Maxwell?" Molly asks. Even though she now knows the truth about "Maxwell", she prefers to still see him as the young businessman whom she had known for a while now.

"We'll make it, Molly," Nephlite says. "And when we do, we'll have that chocolate parfait like a promised."

"Oh, thank you!"

And the two shared a hug.

"Aw, how pathetically touching," said a voice.

Nephlite and Molly turn to see Zoycite and her three minions standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Zoycite!" Nephlite says. "Molly, stay behind me!"

Zoycite casually steps forward.

"I believe you have something that I want," Zoycite says.

"If I give you the Black Homing Crystal, will you let us go?"

"Actually, I was thinking of taking your crystal, and killing both you and your little girlfriend. Girls?"

The youmas began to attack Nephlite, who pulled out his sword just in time to counter that attack. Rather than press his advantage, Nephlite used the opportunity to make his and Molly's escape.

"You can run, but you can hide!" Zoycite yelled.

About ten minutes later, the chase ended Maxwell and Nephlite being cornered.

"I guess…you win!" Nephlite says.

"Of course, I have!" Zoycites says. And with a nod, Zoycite ordered the lead youma to impale the Nephlite with her plant-like arm.

Suddenly…

Fft! Fft! Fft!

Three flaming arrows hit the youma square in the butt, and then set said youma on fire.

"Aieeeeeee-!"

"Who dares-!" Zoycite says.

"Look!" Molly says, as she points at the upper part of a nearby tree. Standing on the limb was-

"Sailor Moon!" Nephlite says.

Standing on a tree limb was Sailor Moon, who was sporting a Woodman cap, and had a long bow in hand. Those archery lessons she learned from Uncle Link came in handy.

"Top of the evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Moon proclaims.

"You're not going to get away with it! The rest of you get her!"

"Um, I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"There's someone behind you."

"Oh, like I'm going to be fooled by that-"

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

The remaining youmas were engulfed by a combination of fire and ice.

"Aieeeeeee-!"

"Told ya," Moon says. "You can surrender now!"

Zoycite bares her teeth before making a break to Nephlite's position. Zoycite then threw an energy spike, forcing Nephlite to bare the brunt of the attack.

"Maxwell!" Molly yells.

Zoycite sees Nephlite's homing crystal, and seizes it.

"This isn't over, Sailor Moon!"

And with that, the Negaverse general makes a break to the Negaverse.

"Oh, Maxwell," Molly says.

"It's alright," Nephlite says with assurance. "It was worth it."

The Sailor Scouts circled the couple.

"You got to help him!" Molly wails.

"What are we going to do?" Mercury asks.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon," Mars says. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I have an idea…"

A week later…

"Thank you for your hospitality," Nephlite says. Thanks to Sailor Moon, he was healed of his injuries.

"Oh, it's no problem," Mario Mario says. "You can stay with my brother and I until you're ready to move on."

At Serena Mario's request, the now former Negaverse general will hide out in the Mushroom Kingdom. Molly wanted to go with him, but Nephlite wanted her to have a normal life. Still, they did manage to have that chocolate parfait as promised.

"Someday, Molly," Nephlite says to himself, "I'll be back."

**Tbc.**


	5. Five

**Smash Brothers' Daughter5 – By DS Wynne**

**555**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is an alternate storyline, based upon the events of season one of "Sailor Moon". Enjoy!**

**555**

**Part 5**

**555**

"Come on, Serena!" Naru Osaka said, as she ran down the street. "We don't want to be late-"

Toot-toot!

SKREEE!

"Who wants to roll with the 'Rena?" Serena said smugly, as she pulls up in a roadster. Ever since her guardians participated in the "Mario Kart: Double Dash" tournament, Serena was interested in learning how to drive. So, with Princess Peaches' blessing, Mario taught his adopted daughter how to handle her own roadster, which actually was a miniature train that could clock upwards of 56 mph, more if it was fed with "special" mushrooms.

"Where did you-?" Naru began.

"Got it the other day," Serena said, while adjusting her train-engineer's hat. While escorting the former Negaverse general Nephlite to the Mushroom Kingdom, Serena was able to acquire this for herself. After all, neither Mario nor Baby Mario needed it. Besides, its use beats walking any day.

"Naru, hop on."

"Oh, okay…"

Once Naru got on the back on the mini-train, Serena fiddled with the instruments.

"Hang on!"

"What do you-"

WHOOSH!

"-MEAAAAANNNNNN??????!!!!!!"

Down the street, the two went, as the train raced towards Crossroads Middle School. Unfortunately, an early oil slick was left undetected.

SKREEE!

"Watch out!" Serena yelled, as she and Naru went passed a throng of student.

"A-ieeeeeeeee!" Naru yelped.

SKREEE-!

CRASH!

While no one was hurt by the accident, the two ran straight into the office of Guidance School Counselor, and resident Child-welfare worker, Setsuna Meioh.

Unfortunately, they went into her office, from the outside…through her window.

"Owie…" Serena winced, as she picked herself up.

Meanwhile, Setsuna, who was about to sit down at her desk, wondered where she should put her morning coffee…since there wasn't a desk there any more.

"Miss Mario, I believe we should have a long talk," Setsuna smirked.

"Ugh!"

A week later…

"Man, you're lucky to get off of detention," Makoto Kino said, as she and her new friend Serena left the school grounds for the day. They had met when Makoto, a tall student who recently transferred from another school, was placed into detention for fighting. They had hit it off when "the Pink Thunders", a girl gang group, had tried to cause a fight in the cafeteria during detention. Makoto was impressed by Serena's skills, while Serena was impressed that there was someone who was willing to help out a stranger. So, they hit it off.

"Yeah, you'd think with all the property damage my…accident had caused, Miss Meioh would be even more upset than she is now."

"Nah, I think she's pretty cool my self," Makoto says. "Say, lets stop by at the arcade. My old friend Video Game Joe is in town."  
"Kwel."

And with that, the two went to the local arcade, where they ran into the elusive Joe. He was well-known in the arcade circuit for his prowess as games. In fact, he was quite gifted.

"Hey, Joe!" Makoto yelled.

"Mako-chan!" said the baseball cap-wearing Joe. "What's up?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"My name is Joe. What's yours?"

"Mine's 'Serena'. I hear that you have quite the reputation."

"Hey, I let my work speak for myself."

"Okay, then. Let's play that new 'Sailor V' game. Whoever gets the highest score in, let's say…ten minutes, is the master."

Joe smiled.

"You're on."

Twenty minutes later…

"I can't believe I lost!" Serena wailed. "I'm supposed to be good at this!"

"Hey, I only beat ya by a slim margin. You're quite good!"

Serena beamed.

"Thanks!"

"Look, I got to run. See ya!"

Once Joe leaves…

"Well?" Makoto asks.

"You got good taste in friends, Mako-chan."

A short time later, while Joe was visited by…

"Now, my pretty!" Zoycite says, as she pops out of nowhere. The Negaverse general was sent on a mission to retrieve the Seven Rainbow crystals, which were hidden in the bodies of the unsuspecting. Using her homing crystal, Zoycite had at last discovered the location of one of the crystals. "I'll get that crystal from you!"

"Who are you-?!"

Meanwhile, back at the arcade…

Luna the Guardian Cat, who was watching things from a distance, noticed that there was something odd about Game Machine Joe. She was so suspicious that she decided to get Serena's attention.

"Serena!"

Serena, who was waiting for Makoto to handle her business in the restroom, from outside, looked up into the tree.

"Luna, what's up?"

"I believe that this 'Joe' person is trouble."

"You say that about everything."

"Be as it may, I really wish you take my counsel seriously."

"Fine. I saw him heading to the park, maybe I can catch up with Joe-"

"Ready?" Makoto said, as she steps out of the arcade.

"Um, sure. Say, you want to hang out at the park."

"Sure. Race ya!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Just as Makoto and Serena leaves, Luna notices that Serena's friend sported the symbol for the planet Jupiter on her head.

"Could it be…?" Luna enquired.

At the same time…

"Maybe we should wait for Serena to help us track down more Negaverse minions," Ami said, while sitting on a bench in Juuban Park. Both she and Rei Hino were trying to track down traces of Negaverse activity. "She is our leader, you know."

"In name only," Rei scoffed. "As soon as possible, I'll have to demand that she either takes this stuff seriously, or relinquish her role. Besides, she's always getting herself in trouble."

"You know, she MIGHT be the Moon Princess."

"Puh-leeze, Ami. That meat-ball headed girl couldn't-"

Beep-beep!

Suddenly, Ami's Mercury Computer sounds an alarm.

"There's a major Negaverse incursion afoot!" Ami yells.

"Come on!" Rei replies.

At the same time…

"Come…to…MOMMA!" Zoycite yells, as she snatches a red crystal from Joe's body.

"ARRRRRGH!"

At the same time, Ami, Rei, Serena and Makoto arrive at the scene.

"JOE!" Makoto yells.

"Ah, guests!" Zoycite sneers. "Well, I got what I want, Joe, deal with these pesky girls."

Joe was engulfed in a blaze of dark energy, and came out…different.

"I…AM…GAME MACHINE MAN!" said the altered Joe, who looks like a whacked-out version of a sentai team member.

Gee, how original, Serena smirked. Then, she looked at Ami and Reye.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" said the girls.

"What's going on-? " Makoto began.

"Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

"Mercury Power MAKE-UP!"

"Mars Power MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

And out pops Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars…the SAILOR SCOUTS!

"Wow!" Makoto says. "You guys are the Sailor Scouts!"

"And so are you," said a voice.

Makoto looked down to see a black cat pawing some sort of short wand.

"You got to transform!" Luna yelled.

"You…you can talk!"

"Yes, I can. Now pick this wand up, and say the first thing that comes to mind."

Seeing that her friend Joe was in trouble, Makoto did just that.

"Jupiter Power MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

And the warrior of Jupiter is reborn: Sailor Jupiter!

"Wow!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Um, remember me?" said Game Machine Man.

"Pipe down, you," Sailor Moon said. "We're trying to have a retrospective."

"Well, have this!"

Game Machine Man used his telekinetic abilities to toss about boulders and trees to the Scouts. Sailor Moon dodges the attack, while getting cover from Sailors Mercury and Mars.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

A concentrated dose of bubbles knocks into Game Machine Man, but doesn't knock him out.

Sailor Mars sees this, so she does a-

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

A stream of fire engulfs Joe, but he uses his TK fields to deflect the blasts. Then, he sees Sailor Moon.

"Hahaha! I got you now!"

Sailor Moon squint her eyes. She then pulls out a baseball bat.

Game Machine Man is still running towards Moon.

In the distance, Moon could hear typical baseball music, as she practice swings.

Game Machine Man is almost upon her.

Taking a batting stance, Moon waits at the last minute…to charge her bat.

"I got you now, Sailor Moon!"

"No, I got YOU!"

Swing!

CRACK!

Thanks to Big Brother Ness, Moon learned to fuel her energy into a baseball bat. That way, the damage inflicted on the sucker- no, VICTIM –was magnified many, many times.

"Its going…its going…it's GONE!" Moon cries, which is followed by simulated cheering. Game Machine Man was sailing high into the air.  
"Where is that noise coming from?" Mercury ponders.

"Jupiter!" Moon says, as she sees Game Machine Man coming back down. "Do a rebound!"

Sailor Jupiter looks at the incoming Game Machine Man. She prayed that what she was doing was correct.

"Jupiter…Thunder…Crash!"

BOOM!

The charred remains of Game Machine Man fell in a heap.

"Please, no more…"

"How are we going to help Joe?" Jupiter pleaded.

"I know of a way," Luna said, as she produces some sort of Moon Wand. "Sailor Moon, use this to turn your friend back to normal!"

"Okie-dokie!" Moon says, as she picks up the wand. "Moon…Power…Healing!"

WOOSH!"

"Uhhhhh" normal Joe says, as he tries to pick himself up. "What happened?"

"Well," Sailor Moon said, as she steps forth. "I'd tell ya, but I would have to kill ya."

Everyone laughed.

"No, really, I would."

"…"

"Just kidding."

**Tbc.**


	6. Six

**Smash Brothers' Daughter 6 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is an alternate storyline, based upon the events of season one of "Sailor Moon". Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…

"GRRRRRR!" Serena Mario said, as she slammed her newspaper down on the picnic table, that was part of the grounds of the Cherry Hill Temple. It read:

INFAMOUS SAILOR MOON PROVOKES CRIMEWAVE.

Apparently, someone was impersonating Serena's "Sailor Moon" guise in a blatant attempt to flush the Moon Princess out of hiding.

"It's bad enough to have someone impersonating me, but it REALLY bugs me that my reputation as a master thief is being maligned me like this."

Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino performed a group "big sweat".

"But Serena," Ami began. "You're not, well, you know…"

"Know what, Ami?"

"Look, are you stealing things?" Makoto asked.

"No, I'm not 'stealing things'. I'm just saying that a master thief is not a sloppy one."

"Well, just be sure that you're not stealing," Rei says. "I'm not going to allow the leader of the Sailor Scouts be a crook!"

"Well, I'm not, okay?" Serena says, as she gets up. "Look, I got to go home for dinner-"

"Hey, what's that?" Rei says, as she notices a bulge in Serena's pocket.

"Um, nothing."

"Come here," Rei says, as she reaches into Serena's pocket, and pulls out a comic book.

Unfortunately, that started a cascade of dozens of comic books that was pouring out of Serena's "pocket space". All of them belonged to one Rei Hino.

"SERENA!"

"Heh," Serena said, as she adjusted her hat. "I wasn't stealing. I was liberating. Got to go!"

POOF!

And Serena was gone, in a cloud of smoke.

Ami turns Makoto.

"You want to get some ice cream?" Ami says nonchalantly.

Later, after Rei cooled off for a moment, the Sailor Scouts decides to track down this fake. Supposedly, she was to rob yet another jewelry store.

"I think I'm getting some Negaverse readings," Sailor Mercury says, as she used her "Mercury Computer" to track down her target.

Sailor Moon was munching on poki sticks, so she can only nod her responses.

"I see someone!" Sailor Jupiter says, as she points to a figure.

"Come on!" says Sailor Mars.

"Coming," Moon replies, as she polished off her bag.

They had managed to track down the fake Sailor Moon to a warehouse on the docks on Tokyo Bay. It was starting to get dark, when the gang of four finally cornered the imposter, who turned out to be the disguised General Zoycite, they were confronted by-

"Greetings," said a white, long-haired man. He wore a similar gray military uniform like the other Negaverse generals, but he had a white cape. "I am General Malachite, and I believe that you have something I want."

Moon steps forward.

"You mean the crystals?"

"Of course, girl. Now, hand it over, or be hurt."

"Well, considering the fact that you and your crew want to rain death and destruction on this planet, I DON'T think so."

"Have it your way then."

As if on cue, Tuxedo Mask shows up.

"You're helping us this time?" Moon asked. Ever since the start of the hunt of the so-called "Rainbow Crystals", Tuxedo Mask has tried to steal them from both the Negaverse and the Scouts.

"Only if I have to," said Mask, as he got up and close.

"Fine. BE that way."

And thus the fight was on. While the others fought Malachite, Moon fought Zoycite.

The Negaverse general, ever angry at the fact that Sailor Moon has constantly up staged her, tried to knock over some crates, in order to crush Moon.

Moon looked angry.

"Oh, you like to play rough?" Moon said. "Okay, let's play."

Moon blew air into her mouth, lips closed, eyes shut tight.

"Aw," Zoycite says. "Thinking too much?"

Moon gave her the one finger salute. And then-

PLOOP!

Moon appeared different. Her hair was spiky, and was colored a mixture of red and orange. She had bushy eyebrows of similar color, and her eyes were like that of a lizard's.

"What…what are you?" Zoycite asked, as she backed up.

Moon answered with a-

"ROAR!"

And followed by-

FWOOSH!

As Moon spewed flames of fire from her mouth. Zoycite wondered how she could be SO unlucky.

A short time later, Malachite and his "youma" was fighting the combined might of the Tuxedo Mask, the three remaining Sailor Scouts, plus their newest member, "Sailor Venus". In fact, Sailor Venus was also the famous "Sailor V", a heroine from England who had a cult following worthy enough to warrant a lot of mass marketing, including the Sailor V video game, comic book and animation series. With a well-placed "Moon Crescent Beam", an attack that generating a bright laser beam attack, Malachite and his youma were on the ropes.

"Where's this 'Sailor Moon' of yours?" Venus asked.

"AIEEEEEE!"

"THAT would be her," Mars said with embarrassment.

Running out of the warehouse was Zoycite, sans HIS uniform. Clearly, the boxers and the bare chest indicated the general's true gender.

And right behind him was a slightly altered Sailor Moon, who was flaming Zoycite's rear.

"She's a MAN, baby!" Moon declared in a British accent.

Serena had learned to copy the powers of others from a race of marshmallow-like beings. One of those beings, a guy named "Kirby", taught the girl how to do what he could do. However, it was because of Serena's "special heritage" that allows her to recall those powers that she had once absorbed. The lizard Koopa Kahn, a guy named "Bowser", her foster father's archrival,had learned of this when he tried to kidnap Serena when she was a little girl.

He had learned this the HARD way.

Since then, Serena has used this power sparingly, since such a power tends to affect her personality as well.

FWOOSH!

"AIEEEEEE!"

Quietly, Malachite and his youma decided to beat a retreat, thinking that Zoycite will figure out a way of his predicament.

Tuxedo Mask decided that he should leave the scene as well.

Venus was still confused by the whole thing.

"Ah, don't worry,"Jupiter says, as she slaps Venus on the back. "You get used to certain things after a while."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Smash Brothers' Daughter 7 – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Smash Brother's Daughter" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt/crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Serena ("Sailor Moon") Mario, contrary to popular belief, was NOT a lazy. Being a fighter took hard work, and living with her adopted parents, the Mario Brothers, provided the means of which she can gain fighting experience. Thus, in spite of be a procrastinator, weird and utterly clueless at times, lazy she was not.

It was a normal day, in which, as usual, Serena had to stay after school. Her pal Makoto offered to get herself in trouble, so that she could hang out with Serena. However, Serena told Makoto that she didn't have to, so that was THAT.

"There you are," Luna said, as then Moon Guardian cat. "You being in detention all the time practically make us strangers."

"Ha, ha," Serena said. "Look on the bright side; at least I get my homework done."

"Yeah, that IS a small miracle, in and of itself-"

"Luna! Come hide with me."

Serena jumps into a nearby patch of roses, while Luna follows.

"What's up, Serena?"

"Look, there's Mamoru!"

"He looks very distressed about something."

"I can see that. Luna, I have bad feeling that the Negaverse is involved, especially with that cross-dresser still around."

"Then, you better get going then."

"Sure thing…after I get these thorn out of my behind! OWIE!"

After removing the thorns, Serena, in her "Sheikah" guise, follows Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba.

And while this was going on, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno was picking up major Negaverse activity in the same place that both Darien and Serena were heading towards. Unfortunately, along the way, just as Serena Sheikah reached the park, she had encountered a certain baseball-capped kid, who ran around with a bent baseball bat on roller-blades…

CLANG!

Serena leaped over the hit, as "Little Slugger" swung his bat.

"Hey, jerk!" Serena fumed, as she took out her whip. "Who the heck are you!"

Little Slugger smirked, as went to take another swing at bat.

CLANG!

"That's it!" Serena said, as she cracked the whip. She had heard of stories of late of a boy with a baseball bat clubbing people who seeming were in a state of denial. Was she in denial? If so, then what was she denying?

CRACK!

Serena managed to wrap her whip around the boy, and picked him up with it. She then began whipping the boy around her head.

"No one, I mean, NO one, has the right to tell me how to run my life! And it is up to ME to face my fears!"

With a flick of the wrist, Serena sent Little Slugger into a near-by pond. Serena, after putting away her whip, got her throwing daggers ready. But the mysterious boy never did. Satisfied, Serena teleported out of the area, unaware that the eyes of a purple plush dog, which was lying unattended by a tree, was staring where Serena once stood…

Mamoru was standing around…when he noticed that he was being watched.

"You can come out now…Serena."

BLAM!

"Ow," Serena said, as she picked herself up. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the ungodly long, blond hair of yours, hair that is blowing in the breeze at this moment, gave me a clue?"

"Rats! Alrighty then…what's up?"

"What's up? I don't know what you mean…"

Serena stalks forwards, leaving Luna to her hiding place.

"Listen, 'Mr. Models, Inc.'! I don't know WHY I'm drawn to you, but you five good reasons why you should tell me 'what's up'…and all of them are gonna hurt!"

Serena took out her right hand, fluttered her fingers, and then balled her hand into a fist, which was stuck in Mamoru's face. She then cracked her knuckles.

CRACK!

Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Now, let's us start from the beginning-"

ZAP!

BLAM!

Mamoru and Serena jumped out the way, just before a bolt struck where they once stood.

"Yoohoo!" said Zoycite, from "her" position from a nearby tower. "If you want me, come and get me!"

"Oh, I'm going to get you, cross-dresser!" Serena yelled. "Come, let's go get 'her'!"

"Hey, wait up-!"

The two erstwhile allies ran to the tower, which served as a place to rent out parties and such in the park. When they got there, they walked right into a trap.

"So, 'tomboy'," Zoycite says, as her youma army gathers around the duo. "What are you going to do about your predicament?"

"I'm going to-" Serena began. Then she noticed Mamoru, who took out a rose. "So, YOU are 'Tuxedo Mask'."

"Yep," Mamoru said, before he changes to Tuxedo Mask guise. "Stay behind me-!"

"Hey, I'm the soldier of Love and Justice, remember?"

"I had feeling that you were 'the Sailor-Brat'," Zoycite sneered. "So, go on, change into that cute little fuku of yours."

"Fine. Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

Sailor Moon folds her arms.

"I really suggest that YOU surrender."

"Ha, I don't THINK so. So, go on, use your 'Moon Healing Activation' power or something. SHOW me what you got!"

"Okay, I WILL. Special Samus-Armor ON!"

FWOOSH!

Now, Sailor Moon was decked in the armor of Samus Aren, the Metroid hunter. However, 'Moon's armor was silver with pink trimming, and the yellow symbol of the Moon etched in the center of her breastplate. Just before coming to this world, Aunt Samus gave Serena her own armor, modified to compensate her unique physiology.

"Um…" Zoycite began. "Can we talk about this?"

"No," 'Moon said, as she began charging up her chain-gun. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

BOOM!

The Sailor Scouts had just arrived at the park, when they saw the explosion.

"We have to help Sailor Moon!" Luna cried.

"Right!" the girls said, as they ran into the tower…only to find a lot of moaning youma.

"No," Zoycite yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tuxedo Mask managed to gather up Zoycite's "Rainbow Crystals" during the carnage.

"What the heck-?"

Then, all seven Rainbow Crystals began to glow, as they began to circle around 'Moon's head. Suddenly, her guise began to change…into that of Moon Princess Serena, of the late "Silver Millennium Imperium".

Sailor Mars, who was never thrilled that Sailor Moon was the leader of their little band, was in a state of shock.

"SHE is the Moon Princess?" 'Mars yelled.

Sailor Mercury performed her analysis using her "Mercury Computer".

"I'm…afraid so, 'Mars."

'Mars' eyes widened.

"Oh, god…oh, god, please…anything but that!"

"Read 'em and weep, 'Mars-chan!" the Moon Princess said. "I'm a real princess…a real, live princess!"

"Curse you!" yells Zoycite. "You haven't heard the last from ME!"

"I'm sure I haven't. Now beat it, while I enjoy this moment!"

And Zoycite was gone.

"So," Sailor Venus says, as she goes up to Princess Serena. "Now that you are the 'Moon Princess', what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Disneyland!" Princess Serena yells, as she jumps for joy.

(The frame freezes, while generic action television theme song, circa 1970s, plays in the background; scrolled credits are being displayed.)

"Um, what is Serena doing?" Sailor Jupiter says, as she and the other witnesses a motionless Serena, who was still hovering in the air, while music is playing in the background. "And where is that music coming from?"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: The conclusion of our story commences. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Smash Brothers' Daughter – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but I AM the architect of this story.**

**Note: This is a crossover/AU story.**

**Special notes: From this point on, I will use the Japanese names for all characters, save for the main star. With the adoption by the Mario Brothers into their family, Sailor Moon would not have a Japanese name. So, she will be referred to by the name "Serena Mario". I hope that your enjoyment of this yarn will not be detracted by this sudden change.**

* * *

**Part 8: "Finalmente, Act 1".**

* * *

With the usual skirmish between the Sailor Scout and the EEEVIL "Negaverse" died down for a quick moment, life returned to normal within the this Tokyo ward known as "Azabuu Juuban". Unfortunately, it also meant that normal criminal activity was on the rise. After all, who would expect the ordinary criminal to make a move on an unsuspecting neighborhood with all the "youma" around?

At the local jewelry shop that was owned by Naru Osaka's mother, the alarm sounded, as two thieves rushed out of the back of the shop.

"Come on!" said Thief #1, as he ran down the alleyway.

"I'm coming!" replied Thief #2, as he brought up the rear.

Unknown to the both of them, a looming shadow moved right behind them…

A short while later, after thinking that they have made a successful escape, they hid behind a trash bin.

"You think we can get a good price for this stuff, Yoshi?" asked Thief #2.

"With the police busy, and everyone scared? I don't THINK so, Hoshi," replied Thief #2. "Besides, they'd go easy on YOU for being a girl and all."

"You know…maybe we can take that trip to Hawaii you are always talking about," said Hoshi, as she places a hand on her boyfriend's right arm.

And then, suddenly-

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

The two thieves whirled around.

"I'm scared!" Hoshi says, as she grabs a hold of Yoshi tightly.

"Who's there?" demanded Yoshi, as he picks up a pipe.

"WHO AM I?" came the reply.

And then, something drops down in front of the two. The thieves could see an armored figure, with a bellowing white cape. The person wore a winged helmet that seemingly obscured that person's visage…save for the eyes. The armored warrior's crest was that of the Moon and Rabbit…on a pink and silver backdrop.

"I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! I AM THAT WHICH STALKS THE NIGHT. I AM-"

"'Batman'?" offered Yoshi.

"NO, I AM NOT BATMAN. FIRST, HE'S AN AMERICAN-"

"True," interjected Hoshi. "You sound more Italian."

"OH, NEVER MIND THAT! I AM 'SAILOR MOON'…CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON…I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

"'Sailor Moon', huh?" Yoshi smirks. "Isn't she that 'magical girl' who runs around in that perverted version of the sailor fukus or something?"

"GRRRR!" said Sailor Moon, as she began to walk towards the two. While she was made at the implication, she did agree that wearing the fukus, especially at night, came off as a bit "weird". That is why she decided to wear her armor "Meta Knight" armor that she got from Uncle Kirby, for that evenings' outing. It was heavier than her sailor fuku, but not the over-kill that her Samus Armor was.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FIRST COSTUME WAS NOT MY IDEA- WHOOPS!"

'Moon failed to see the stray banana on the ground.

SLIP!

"OWIE!"

"You know, maybe you ought to run along home to your _mommy_," Yoshi smirked.

"THAT'S IT," 'Moon says, as she gets up. "I WILL STOP YOU!"

The boy swings his metal bar around.

"I really don't think so. You see, girlie, I have a weapon."

'Moon takes a look at Yoshi's weapon…and laughs.

"What are you laughing at?"

"YOU CALL THAT A WEAPON?"

Suddenly, 'Moon brings out a HUGE sword that was taller and broader than she was.

"THIS IS A WEAPON."

'Moon then turn the sword so that the flat side was facing towards the ground, and-

CLONG!

From eight-feet away, 'Moon flattens Yoshi's head, knocking him out in the process.

"Um," said the girl as she sees that 'Moon was looking at HER.

"Um," Hoshi says, as she puts on her reading glasses. "You're not going to hit anyone with glasses are you?"

CLONG!

And down the girl goes.

'Why must people perpetuate SUCH a lame stereotype?' Serena inwardly mused.

_The next day…_

"YAWN!" Serena said, as she and Naru walked to school the next day.

"You look tired, Serena," Naru says to her friend.

'I can't let her know that I go out on patrols as Sailor Moon,' Serena mused. 'But if I let her know, then she will understand, but if she understands, then she will know that I am really the boy of her dreams 'Usagi Sheikah', and then she might want to kiss me, but I don't want to hurt her feelings, so should I say something? She is cute, and she's always praising my good will as a 'master thief' and hero, but I don't like girls like that, but being friends with Naru like that is certainly better than being with that pervy Mamoru-I-really-am-your-lost-love-but-now-I-work-the-witch-Chiba- wait, why am I talking to myself like some freak? Mmmm, I like pie-'

"Serena!"

"Sorry, Miss Meoh! I won't do it again- huh?" Serena said with a startle.

"We're here," Naru says, as she points out the building that was "Crossroads Middle School".

"Oh. Heh."

_Meanwhile, in the "Dark Kingdom" of the Negaverse…_

"Sailor Moon: the scourge of the Negaverse," sneered Kunzite, as he began his power-point presentation. Kunzite was dressed in a fancy, gray uniform while wearing a white cape. On a virtual view-screen was the profile, which displayed front side and rear positions. "So far, we have documented several impressive feats that the Moon Princess has displayed that wasn't in her 'dossier'."

"I will have to agree with Kunzite," replied Prince Darien, also known as "Mamoru Chiba", also known as "Tuxedo Mask". Darien wore a black uniform with a black cape, and looked like Keanu Reeves from "The Matrix" trilogy…but with a touch of pizzazz.

"When Jadeite first faced her, she was disguised as some sort of 'warrior thief' known as 'Usagi Sheikah'."

Video footage showing a tomboyish Sailor Moon, wearing a "mouth scarf" while dressing in a red bodysuit, is using the skills of a shinobi to "kick" the buttocks of various youma.

"Apparently, the Princess can access more than her powers," Kunzite interjects.

"We found that even using her 'normal' Sailor Moon powers, she possessed magnificent strength…as if she was raised by gorillas," Darien says.

More footage is shown, this time of Sailor Moon throwing barrels…and other things that shouldn't be mentioned in pleasant company…off of construction sites, in order to hit more youma.

"Ewww," Queen Beryl says, as she turns away in disgust.

"Ah-hem," Darien says, trying to not be utterly embarrassed. "We also found that the Moon Princess can mimic the abilities of others, by absorbing them. And somehow, is able to expel them once swallowed…whole."

"Her victims do survive the experience, but not necessarily intact," Kunzite says.

Somewhere in the Dark Kingdom, in the equivalent of a psychiatric ward, one such "victim" is rocking back and forth, with her knees tucked in.

"Mommy, I won't be bad," the youma says to her self repeatedly. "Please don't send me back to the bad Moon Princess…"

"At any rate, we will need to take special precautions in dealing with her," Darien concludes.

"Actually, I might have a means of dealing with her," Kunzite says. "Miss Wario?"

From the shadows emerges a Goth version of Serena. She had black hair instead of blond, wore eyeliner, and wore a cutesy version of plumbers' clothes (white turtle-neck shirt and gray overalls).

"Wa'up, dawg," the girl says, as she snapped her chewing gum.

"She…she looks like the Moon Princess!" Beryl exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" the girl says. "Name's 'Wasarena', and I'm here to help you guys out."

Beryl leans back in her throne seat, with her fingers forming a pyramid.

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Wario."

"Let's see. Back in the day, Uncle Bowser wanted to turn that freak Mario to darkside with some 'reverso-ray'. However, his goody-good girlfriend Princess Peach used her magic heeby-jeeby to change him back…but not before creating 'Pops Wario'. Well, Pops got this thing into his head that he wanted what Mario has, so he used Uncle's reverso-ray to create his own 'Wario Clan', complete with Waluigi, Wapeach, Wadaisy, Wayoshi, and, of course, little old me. We're so BAD, there we're so GOOD."

"I see. So you are the Moon Princess' 'evil twin'."

"If you say so. Personally, the whole good and evil thing is SO over-rated."

"But do you have her abilities?"

"I have enough. I mean, I'm SURE that she has absorbed a lot of powers Kirby-style since Miss Goody Two-Shoes was here."

"Fair enough."

"Normally, I don't care what she does, but since 'Long Locks' here offered me riches, well, why not have fun at dear Serena's expense while making a quick buck on the side?"

"You certainly have a point."

Beryl turns towards Kunzite.

"I leave it up to you to get the Moon Princess' 'Silver Millennium Crystal', while I continue to mass more energy from other sources. Either way, Empress Metallia WILL be freed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Waserena rolled her eyes.

'I got to get that crystal before Kunzite does!' Darien thought to himself.

_Sometime later…_

DING-DONG!

"Coming!" says Ikuko Tsukino, as she goes to the front door. When she opens the door, she sees that Serena's friends were there. "Oh, thank goodness you are all here!"

"So what has she done NOW?" Rei Hino says, as she crosses her arms.

"Is she alright, Mrs. Tsukino?" Naru asks.

"You…you have to come and see," Ikuku says.

"I wonder what's up with Serena?" Makoto Kino says.

"Knowing Serena, that could be anything," Minako Aino replies.

"Well, I better get the on-line journal ready, then," Ami Mizuno says, as she got her recorder ready. She actually had a "blog" chronicling the exploits of Serena Mario, which is a popular website. Of course, it's edited to protect the identities of her friends.

When the girls got to Serena's room, they braced themselves.

"Now, whatever you do, don't mention her…condition," Ikuko says. "Good luck…"

The girls see Ikuko leave, before turning their attention towards the door.

"Um, Serena?" Naru says, as she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Serena cried out from within her room.

"Aw, come on, 'Rena!" Makoto says. "I got cookies!"

"…"

"'Rena? Buddy?"

"What kind of cookies?"

"'Chocolate Chip."

"Okay, but YOU come in…and no funny business."

"Deal," Makoto says. She then looks at her companions. "I'll be RIGHT back."

"Okay, but make it quick," Rei says.

Makoto opens the door, with her bag of cookies in hand, and enters the room…shutting the door behind her.

The rest of the girls placed their collective ears next to the door…

"Just look at me!" Serena says. "I'm…hideous!"

"It's…it's not bad, 'Rena," Makoto says. "I'm sure Ami got something for it."

'?'Ami thought.

"Oh…okay," Serena says.

And then, Makoto suddenly opens the door, causing the girls to spill into the room.

"OOF!"

"Uh, yes," Makoto said, as she helps her friends up.

"Now, be careful about what you say to her, girls," Luna the Moon-Cat says.

"So, what's up with…?" Minako began.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," replies Artemis the Moon-Cat.

On Serena's nose, there was a huge…zit.

"Oh, my god!" Artemis yowled.

Luna gave Artemis a dirty look.

"Don't look at me!" Serena cried, as she covered her face with her hands. "I look…horrible."

"Come, let me take a look," Ami says, as she examines Serena's nose. "I got some ointment for this-"

HONK! HONK!

"I wonder who's that?" Minako asks, as the girls lined up at the window. Right in front of the Tsukino residence, there was a purple 1960s Cadillac. And inside the drop top-convertible was-"

"Wasarena," Serena seethed.

"Hey, there, airhead!" Waserena said, as she leaned back into her seat. "You want to party…or do you want to mope about that honker of yours?"

"Grrrrrr!" Serena seethed.

"Who is that girl?" Naru asked.

"My evil twin Wasarena Wario," Serena says, as she takes out her Moon Broach. "And if SHE is here, then the Negaverse is going to make a move BIG time."

"Then…what are you going to do?" Rei says. "You just going to go and leave us in the dark?"

"No, I'm off to the races! Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

Lately, Serena has learned to affect the look of her clothes while transforming into her Sailor garb. After all, the Sailor fuku did not exist for the original Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millennium Kingdom, that's for sure. So when the light show died down, Sailor Moon appeared in a futuristic racing outfit (pink jacket, helmet and boots, white pants, gloves and scarf, plenty of gold trimming and the Moon Kingdom crest etched on the jacket).

"What the-?" Luna began.

"I am SAILOR MOON!" 'Moon says, as she struck a sentai poise. She then peeked her head outside. "And I'm coming for ya!"

"Bring it ON!" Waserena says, as she revved up the engines of her car.

'Moon leaps out of her window.

"Sailor Moon-!" the girls yell.

As 'Moon sailed over the yard, she touched her broach. A futuristic, pink/white "hover roadster" appears next to Waserena's car. Her other uncle, the renegade Captain Falcon, had given Serena the craft after winning the latest "F-Zero Racing Tournament". Technically, she was to wait until she had gotten her license…but since when has a mercenary like Falcon has been a law-abiding citizen?

'Moon tucked her legs in, tumbled, and then landed in the driver's seat.

And then, she turned the key.

VROOM!

"I hear that there's a new sport in town," Waserena smirks. "It's called 'Drifting'."

"Yeah, and so what? I STILL going to kick your butt…you fake!"

"Fine. After all…there can BE only ONE!"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Smash Brothers Daughter! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Smash Brothers Melee" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

** Part 9: "Finalmente, Act 2"

* * *

The city…of Tokyo. This sprawling metropolis—the largest in the world—is the near-center capital of the Far East. Home of such groups like the famous Sailor Scouts and the infamous Nerima Wrecking Crew, Tokyo is always changing…always growing…and always full of action-

VROOOOM!

Serena DiMario made her turn at the corner, avoiding the pedestrians and other vehicles in her custom-made pink hovercraft, courtesy of the mercenary—and part-time racer—Captain Falcon. Normally, she would do such a thing, but it was the fault of one particular person…

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughs Waserena, as sped on ahead. "Too bad for you…I could care LESS about hitting pedestrians!"

Serena and Wasarena were twins, in that Uncle Mario's nemesis, Wario, used a doppelganger gun on Serena. Unlike Serena, Waserena looked like Serena if she had gone Goth-punk, with her black hair, black lipstick and black clothes. Serena, at the moment, looked like a typical Italian racer of yesteryears, with her pink jacket that had the Moon Kingdom logo etched over the back part of her jacket.

Serena gritted her teeth, as the two racers sped past a patrol car…

WEEEOoooo-WEEEOoooo-!

"Great," Serena said to herself, as she could hear the sirens behind her. She then sees Waserena crash straight into a mall with her purple Cadillac.

CRASH!

"WHAT?" Serena yelled. "How DARE she do THAT to such a sacred place!"

In spite of dressing like a tomboy in her plumbing gear most times, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda did teach her to appreciate the feminine garment.

So, Serena goes after her nemesis full bore.

ZOOOOOOOM…

Soon, the two rivals were neck-and-neck…but that didn't stop Serena from admiring the view.

"Hmmm…hey have a sale on those overalls I've been trying to get Mrs. Tsukino to buy for me," Serena says to herself-

BAM!

Serena is rocked, as Waserena slams her car into Serena's craft.

"Pay attention to ME, 'Rena," Waserena says, as she stuck out her tongue, and gave her rival the evil eye.

Serena grits her teeth. Unfortunately, when she turned towards Waserena to give her the finger, she did not see the food cart stand.

BLAM!

Serena skidded to a halt.

"See ya…don't want to be ya!" Waserena yells, as she sped off.

Serena quickly looks around to see a series of escalators towards the side of the great hall of the mall. She then thinks of an idea, borne out of watching the American channel "TV Land". Once she double-checked the pressure system of her craft, Serena restarted the motor, and popped the clutch.

VROOM…

Serena then pushed the engine to full, while holding down the thruster breaks. She hoped to compensate for the short distance between herself and the escalators. She also hoped that the sudden jump would allow her to clear their height.

SKREEEEE-!

Serena guns the engines, and leaps on the escalators. Thankfully, a hovercraft did not need wheels to move. Up, up and up she goes! Until-

"Yeeeeee-HAW!" Serena yelled, as she blared her horn to the tune of old Dixie.

Waserena sees Serena souring ahead of her. However, she did not see the large, sharp jacks that Serena had deployed from her craft, which-

POP! Fssssssssss-

SKRREEEE-BAM!

Serena turns her craft around to see that Waserena was wading deep in "Orange Julius".

"Oy," Waserena manages to say, as she was upside down with her rear-end stuck in the air.

"Who's laughing NOW?" Serena mocked.

Wasarena manages to unstuck herself.

"Grrrrr!" Waserena fumed. "This isn't OVER!"

And with that, both Waserena and her car disappear.

"I expect no less," Serena says, as she puts her craft in gear, and leaves, but not with leaving a special "mystery box" behind. Once smashed, lots of gold coins will spill out. Hopefully, it will be enough to cover the damage caused that day.

A short time later…

BLIP!

A grizzly-looking man in an American military officer with a barrette appears on one side of the screen, while Serena appears on the other side in another screen.

"What the hell are you on this line?" yells the man.

"But…but Uncle 'Big' Roy," Serena says, as she sniffs. "I just wanted to call and say hello…"

U.S. Army officer Colonel Roy Campbell grits his teeth. Ever since agent "Solid Snake" took on this girl in some "Big Brother Program", "Bunny"—as she was code-named—was one big pain in the-

"Not that I BELIEVE you, but…what do want?"

"Thanks, Uncle 'Big' Roy," Serena says enthusiastically. Serena uses the name "Big Roy" to differentiate the other Roy she knows (called "Uncle Little Roy") from the kingdom of Bern. Bern, Hryule, the Mushroom Kingdom, etc. all exist within the Nintendo Star Cluster within the Rifts (a "reality" like our own but with multiple layers of realms, alternate dimension and sub-universes). Regularly, it warps in and out of different dimensions, which was the reason why Queen Serenity of THIS universe was able to send her only daughter to the Mushroom Kingdom with the Moon Kingdom fell.

She thought that once this cluster "warps" out of this universe, her daughter would be safe…

"Uncle, what do you know about 'D Point'?"

"Ah, let me get my niece on the line."

BLIP!

"Are you going to use my Mercury Computer long?" Ami asked, as she spoke through the closet door from the outside.

"What's she doing in there?" Makoto asked.

"It's…her office."

"What?" Rei says, as she goes up to HER closet. "Serena, get out there right now!"

"I can't, I'm working!" Serena says from within.

"What's going on?" Minako says, as she enters Rei's living room, at the Cherry Hill Temple with a bag of pretzels in her hand.

"Serena doesn't want to come out of the closet," Makoto says.

"Oh. HUH?"

"Serena, you have to come out of the closet!" Rei says.

"Just give me a moment," Serena says. "I'm almost done!"

BLIP!

A beautiful blond appears on the screen.

"Hey, 'Bunny'," Meryl says. "How's Japan?"

"That's why I'm calling about," Serena says. "I need everything you guys know about 'D Point'…"

**Tbc. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Smash Brothers Daughter! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Smash Brothers Melee" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10: "Finalmente, Act 3"**

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Serena FINALLY leaves the closet.

"Okay, so what's so pressing that you have to 'hide' in my closet?" Rei asked tersely.

"I'm not hiding," Serena replies. "I had a conference call in my office."

"YOUR office?"

"Yeah, didn't you get the memo from my personal assistant?"

"NO, I didn't."

"What?" Serena says, as she pulls out…Toadette.

POMP!

"Toadette, did you get my memo to give to Miss Rei?" Serena asked.

"No, I was on my lunch break," says the pink-haired citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wait, then who did I give those files-?"

"Serena, I'm detecting a warp signature in your…pants," Ami said with a blush.

"Oh, god," Serena says, as she took off her overalls. "I've been breached!"

Minako was just about to ask for clarification about something.

"I'm talking about my PANTS."

"Oh, sorry."

With overalls in hand, Serena smacked them on the floor.

"Serena, what are you-" Makoto begin to ask.

POP!

Out pops a mean-looking mushroom.

"What the heck is THAT?" Rei asks.

"That's a 'toadstool', Miss Rei!" Toadette exclaims. "My people and THAT are distant cousins!"

"Okay," Serena says, as she grabs the creature. "What were you doing in my pants?"

"I infiltrated your clothes so I can spy on your activities, Princess," the toadstool sneered. "We ALL know about you, and your weaknesses!"

"Oh, yeah? I know about yours!"

With that, Serena takes out her mallet, and-

SMASH!

-Flattens the mutant mushroom. It then disappears.

BLIP!

"You didn't have to kill him!" Minako says with shock.

"I didn't. These guys return to where they come from when they lose a_ material_ life."

"Oh."

"So…what happens if something happens to you?" Makoto asks.

"To be honest, I don't know. But…we'll see, now that I got the information we need on 'D-Point'."

Serena pauses for a moment.

"Look, guys, if you don't want to come with me to 'D Point', and help me stop my arch-nemesis, then I'll understand."

"So you'll FINALLY go after Queen Beryl?" Luna the Moon Guardian Cat asks.

"Who?"

"The one we're fighting, Serena," interjects Artemis the Moon Guardian Cat.

"Ohhhh."

"Then who were you referring to, Serena?" Ami asked.

"I was referring to that 'skank' Waserena. I'll show HER a thing or two!"

Everyone face-faults.

"…"

"I mean really. It's like my bad side is being used against me, with her running around."

"More like 'worse side', if you ask me," Rei says to Minako.

"I HEARD that!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Fellow minions…I propose a toast: TO VICTORY!" Malachite says, as he raises his glass of wine.

"Hear, hear!" yell the forces of the Dark Kingdom, of the Negaverse.

"Well said, my general," Queen Beryl says. "To think a sentient mushroom proved to be a most valuable asset."

Malachite then turns his head towards a quiet Prince Endymion.

"Thoughts?"

"I'm thinking about the Moon Princess," Endymion replies, as he sips his wine. "I would…hate to see her and her friends destroyed."

"And that's why I am here for you, 'Mamo-chan'," says a voice from behind.

Endymion and Malachite turn to see a black dress-wearing Wasarena.

"Ah, Wasarena, you made it…I'm surprised, considering…"

"I guess I screwed up during one of Queen Beryl's good moods," Wasarena says. "Otherwise…I could have ended up like Zoycite over there."

All eyes turn to see General Zoycite, who was turned into a figurine when Wasarena threw a green mystery box at the cross-dresser…not that Malachite knew that it was Wasarena's doing…

"I'm sorry for your loss, man," Endymion says, as he tries to comfort his rival.

"Ah, save it!" Malachite says, as he turns away in a huff.

"I DO hope he's okay," Endymion says.

"Don't worry about him," Wasarena says, as she wraps her arms around Endymion's. "Let's talk about us…"

_A short while later…_

ZAAAAAAP!

Five Sailor-suited warriors of love and justice appear over a field of ice and snow.

"Brrrrrrr!" Sailor Mars says, as she rubbed her arms. "It's cold!"

"I know," says Sailor Moon, as she poured herself a hot cup of cocoa, while wearing a white parka. "Good thing I keep this thing handy."

"WHERE did you get a parka?" Sailor Jupiter asks.

"Toadette keeps all my gear handy and ready," 'Moon replies. "How do you think I do the stuff that I have done?"

"May I get some?" Sailor Venus asks hungrily.

"Oh, sure," 'Moon says, as she pulls out an extra mug. "Anyone else?"

"You have another coat with you?" Sailor Mercury asks.

_A few minutes later…_

"Well, this is it," 'Mercury says, as she spots the opening that led to D-Point. Dark flames seemingly emanated from the hole.

"Look!" 'Venus says.

There, suspended in mid-air, was a tortured-looking Tuxedo Mask.

"Huh," 'Moon says. "He certainly looks beaten up."

"So, are you going to do something about it?" 'Mars says.

"I am," 'Moon says, as she pops out a giant ice cube, and smacks it with her hammer.

WHAP!

The ice cube sails over to the masked man.

KRISSSSH!

In the process, "Tuxedo Mask" was encased in ice.

"What if you hurt him?" asked 'Mars.

"Feh. We're THIS close to the Negaverse. Are we to simply accept things at face value? Besides, I have a life mushroom handy, just in case…"

"You do know that eating a lot of mushrooms can give you gas, right?"

"Why do you think I have a lot of 'fuel' to keep going?"

"…"

"Guys, look!" 'Jupiter says.

CRACK!

With ice gone, the mask of the masked man disappears to reveal a beautiful, yet evil-looking woman.

"Curse you!" says the pink-skinned woman with wasp wings. Then, four other similar women, though of a different color, appear. "But no matter, the 'DD-Girls' shall prevail!"

"You know, you ought to just walk away," 'Moon says. "Otherwise, you'll end up in an 'Uh oh' moment."

"Feh, I would like for you to TRY that, girlie!"

'Moon smiled at the youma. While having cocoa earlier, 'Moon gave her teammates…Pokemon balls!

"Sailor Scouts, present…BALLS!"

"This is SO stupid," 'Mars says, as she presented her Pokemon ball.

"Hey, whatever works," 'Jupiter replies.

"What the-?" the leader of the DD-Girls says.

"DEPLOY YOUR BALLS!"

The Sailor Scouts toss out their balls at their respective opponents.

POP! BLING…

A bird-like creature with feather wings appears from 'Moon's pokemon. It had a silver crescent moon on its forehead.

"CRESSELIA!" the creature called out, as it shot off a wide-beam of moonlight energy that engulf the leader of the DD-Girls.

FWOOSH!

From 'Mercury, a blue bird appears

"ARTICUNO!" it cried, as it blew a concentrated jet stream of ice, freezing 'Mercury's opponent cold.

KRISSH!

From 'Mars, a flaming bird appears. As it flaps its wings, it gave a mean stare at its target.

"MOLTRE!" it cried, as let loose a holocaust of fire.

FWOOSH!

From 'Jupiter, a yellow bird appears.

"ZAPADOS!" it cried, as sent a concentrated dose of electricity into its prey.

ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP!

And from 'Venus, a bear-like creature pops out, and leaps at her opponent.

"SNORLAX!"

BAM!

When the smoke cleared, the so-called DD-Girls were vanquished.

"Thank you, my friends," 'Moon says to her legendary Pokemon companions.

The Pokemon sounded their approval before disappearing to wherever they had come from.

POP!

"It's a good thing you brought your friends," 'Venus says.

"Yeah, we could have been killed or something," 'Jupiter replies.

"We just might," 'Mars says.

"Sailor Moon, it's time," 'Mercury says, as she tracked a signal with her Mercury Computer.

"Right. Let's kick Waserena's butt!" 'Moon proclaimed.

"Uh-hem," 'Mars replied.

"Oh, and Beryl, too. Well, I'll deal with Beryl, and you take care of the others."

"Right!" the Sailor Scouts proclaimed.

In short order, thanks to Serean's pokemon friends, none of the Sailor Scouts lost their lives that day. And there was still one matter to deal with.

"Well?" Queen Beryl says, as she turns to Wasarena. "Are you not going to do SOMETHING?"

Wasarena looks at Beryl, then at her rival.

"Naw," Wasarena says, as she clutches Endymion's arm. "I got me a date."

"Why, you-!"

"Um, I'm right here, you know," 'Moon says, as she waves her hand in Beryl's face.

"I KNOW THAT! So, I can now kill the daughter of Queen Serenity! Empress Metallia…us me as your vessel for our vengeance!"

"SO BE IT!" came a deep and very female voice.

FWOOSH!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beryl laughed, as she grew ten times her normal height. "NOW, I'M PLAYING WITH POWER! DIE!"

Beryl discharges the full power of the Negaverse at Sailor Moon. At the last moment, 'Moon spun around to create a jewel like force field (thanks to Princess Zelda). She then leaped into the air-

"Ha!"

And disappeared.

"WHERE-?" Beryl asked.

"Your 'foe' is right below you, Queenie," Wasarena says, as she points at Beryl's huge feet.

Beryl looks down, and sees-

"Hi!" 'Moon says, as she performed an uppercut, that produced gold coins from Beryl's person.

DOING!

CLINK-CLINK-CLINK!

BAM!

Beryl falls down hard. She then sees Sailor Moon holding both a glowing star…with eyes and a dark red mushroom.

"You want to live large? I'll top that and more!"

Once 'Moon absorbs the two items, Sailor Moon get as big as Beryl, while the fast paced arcade style music play in the background…as 'Moon flashes while possessing a sparkling aura.

"Now, the fun begins!" 'Moon says, as she tackled Beryl.

CRASH!

"We better get out of here," Wasarena says, as she pulls Tuxedo Mask's arm while debris continually fall.

"But-"

"I KNOW me…her. She'll be fine!"

"?"

After 'Moon performs a sidekick, plunging Beryl through another section, she leaps into the air. She the closes her eyes, and concentrated very hard…

BLOOP!

Now, Sailor Moon possessed the power of the cherub named Pit, which includes wings and a bow shaped like the crescent moon.

"Your time is DONE," 'Moon says, as she produces a large arrow fueled by the power of the Silver Millennium Crystal. "I AM Sailor Moon…the champion of Love…Justice…and excellent SMASHING! And in the name of the MOON…YOU ARE PUNISHED!"

FLING!

The arrow hits its mark.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

As Beryl cried out, the energy that was Metallia left her acolyte's body.

"Oh, no you don't!" 'Moon says, as she began to swallow Mettalia whole. She didn't want to risk the true rule of the Negaverse to get away just yet…

Ten minutes later, the Sailor Scouts come searching for their friend.

"Sailor Moon…where are you?" 'Mercury says.

"Guys, look!" 'Jupiter says, as she pointed towards the throne.

The girls could see Sailor Moon sitting on Beryl's throne, with Beryl tied up at the base. They could not see 'Moon's face, which was shadowed…but could see her red eyes.

"Sailor Moon…?" Minako asked.

"You are too late, Sailor Scouts," the girl says, as she steps forth. Somehow, Sailor Moon turned into a version of Beryl!

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" Sailor Moon says. "Now my power is complete. The world, nay, the UNIVERSE shall bow at my feet. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

'Mars goes up to 'Moon….

SMACK!

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Yeah, she's okay," 'Mars says flatly.

"You're no fun," 'Moon says, as she reverted to normal.

Ffft!

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing," 'Moon says, as she developed noticeable blush.

Fffft!

"Uh, COUGH, oh," 'Moon says, as she faked a cough. "Wow, what a day-"

'Mars sniffs the air…

"Ewww!"

"I can't help it! I had to deal with Metallia somehow you know. Unfortunately, since she's non-corporal…"

"Well, whatever."

"What are we going to do with HER?" Minako asks.

'Moon thinks for a moment.

"I just know the thing…"

_A week later…_

"Care for a charm?" Beryl says with a bored expression, as she worked as an aid to the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Why did I ever listen to you?" Rei asked.

"Think of this as a way of repaying 'karma'," Serena replies. "I mean, at least she's fairing a lot better than our 'friend' Malachite…"

Across time at the Starlight Arcade, a certain, non-empowered, Negaverse general is forced to cater to the kids at the arcade…dressed as a clown.

"Yo, new guy," say the arcade manager. "The kids made a mess of the bathroom…again."

"Grrrr!" Malachite growled. He only agreed to this in order to get back Zoicite.

"One of these days…!"

"Well, I best be going," says Serena, as she slung her pack on her back.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asks.

"Well, I hear there are interesting fighters over in the Nerima District," Serena says. "I think I'll check it out."

"Well, you better be careful," Ami asks.

"After all, you ARE the 'Moon Princess'...and I use that term loosely," Rei quips.

"It's just a trip, guys," Serena replies. "Besides, it's not like I'll get engaged to a shape-shifting martial arts progeny by some conniving father or something."

"Yeah, that does sound a bit ridiculous," Minako says.

As Serena Mario walks down the street, a piano could be heard playing a sad, melodic song in the background…

(A/N: The theme to the "Incredible Hulk" television show.)

SPLASH!

Serena, after being hit with a water balloon, looks up to see…

"YOU!"

"We have unfinished business," Waserena says.

Serena nods her head.

A short while later, in the middle of Juuban Park, two fighters look at each other.

"No crowds, no allies…and NO interference!" Waserena says, as she stretched her limbs. "As long as you are around, I can't have MY Mamo-chan."

"YOUR Mamo-chan? I'll deny ya…just because it's YOU we're talking about!"

"Humph! We will SEE. Ding-ding!"

Serena and Waserena pause for a moment, as they size each other. And then…

"YAAAAH!" the two yell, as they charge each other…as the scene freezes.

"It's the eye of tiger, it's the cream of the fight-" Artemis began to sing from his hiding place.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"We're suppose to watch them from afar…not enjoy their…their…"

"'Catfight'?" Artemis offered.

"Shut up, before I hurt you."

"Yes, dear."

**Fin.**

**Author's note: That's it. GAME OVER! Anyway, thanks for sticking through to the end. Later!**


End file.
